There are many types of holders for tape cartridges wherein the holder is provided with compartments each of which is adapted to hold one tape cartridge and wherein resilient means are provided to apply forces to retain the tape cartridge in the compartment. This type of holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,564, which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, and in several of the patents of record therein. The holder in the '564 patent utilizes an upwardly extending lip portion to cooperate with resilient means for retaining a tape cartridge in a compartment. While these types of holders function to retain a tape cartridge in a compartment, it is desirable to provide a holder for tape cartridges that retains a tape cartridge in a compartment in a different manner.